All Eds are Off
---- Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show is a made for TV movie based on the popular Cartoon Network series, Ed, Edd n Eddy. The movie was completed on December 18, 2008. The movie aired in Scandinavia on May 31, 2009, Australia on June 5, 2009 and Southeast Asia on June 13, 2009. Recent informationon the3eds.com shows that the movie will be aired in Brazil some time in September 2009. No information is yet available on when the movie will be aired in North America. The movie centers around Ed, Edd and Eddy's search for Eddy’s brother who, until the movie, was an unseen character. Note: Do not put spoilers on here. There is another page to do that. Story The following was released on Ed, Edd n Eddy fansite, The3eds, on November 8, 2008, taken from the CN Block Party issue: :"Oh, Brother! Hold on to your Jawbreakers because Ed, Edd n Eddy are back this November withheld because it has been changed. In a brand new feature-length movie! This time Eddy has gone too far and pulled a prank that has the whole neighborhood gang after him. And only one person can save him... his legendary, never seen before, older brother! Cartoon Network kicks off the fun with a 'Best of Ed, Edd n Eddy' marathon and wraps up the night with a HUGE movie event! So round up your buddies for this hilarious premiere on withheld because it has changed at 7:00 pm on Cartoon Network!" An incorrect scheduling situation in the UK, in February 2009, gave fans more info about the movie, courtesy of Yahoo! TV Listings; :"After a scam goes badly wrong Ed, Edd and Eddy are forced to hightail it from the cul-de-sac. Panicked, Eddy suggests they hideout at his Brother's place at least until the dust settles. Agreeing, the Eds embark on an epic journey through uncharted territories to locate "Big Bro's" whereabouts ... unaware that the enraged neighborhood kids are tracking them down for a 'dork' pounding!" Release The movie was completed on December 18, 2008, and wasn't in the hands of Cartoon Network until January 1, 2009. According to EEnE fansite Edtropolis.com, the movie had a private screening at Rio Theatre in Vancouver, on April 1, on A.K.A. Cartoon's 15th birthday, which all of the cast and crew attended. The movie first aired in Scandinavia, on Cartoon Network Nordic, on May 31, 2009, two months after the original planned air date, of March 29. The trailer shown building up to the premiere showed the Eds all putting on some sort of rings (used in many European EEnE ads) while it shows some of the scenes of the movie, including Eddy's Brother's car (with Kevin hanging onto the window of the car) crashing out of Eddy's House, the Eds sailing a boat, and Sarah with a cardboard camera. Australia was the next country to air the movie, on June 5. A trailer aired in Australia, showing other clips from the movie, only this is a trailer for new shows airing on CN in June. Scenes include the Eds on a cliff, Eddy ramming Ed and Double D's heads together and the Eds in a field. Later that week, Jack2468 also confirmed that an actual trailer for the movie aired. He posted that the movie footage was in 16:9 widescreen (a first for EEnE), Kevin on his bike and Rolf wearing warpaint and riding Wilfred chasing The Eds in Eddy's brother's car in the junkyard, Ed powering the car by carrying it and Eddy "steering" the car (with only his three hairs visible). He heard dialog such as Ed saying "Where are we going, Eddy?" and Eddy replies saying "MY BIG BRO'S PLACE!". The movie will air in CN Australia's Popcorn Fridays Movie Block. Just days later, another trailer aired with Wilfred with heaps of suitcases (and Rolf) on top of him, walking through some desert area and the kids (and Plank) on a bus headed to 160 Downtown which changes to Vengeance. This trailer was later used for Southeast Asia, which aired there on June 13. Trivia *A lot of fans believe this is the final episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy, yet there could be a season 7 due to the shortened season 6, But on the Wikipedia Page for Ed Edd 'n Eddy, it shows the show in timeline as "current", meaning the show still is being produced and airing. *An online petition has been made to urge Cartoon Network to air the movie soon. The petition was made by Chris Leonido. http://www.petitiononline.com/ty4521/petition.html *The fact of CN putting a real release date for the movie means it will soon spread to CN for the US. However, keep in mind that the air dates could end up to be false. * When Eddy shocks Ed with the electric gum, Fish Ed (Dueling Eds), Cartoon Ed (Ed-n-Seek), Mascot Ed (Tight End Ed), Lothar the Viking (Boo Haw Haw), Old Ed (Take This Ed and Shove It), Young Ed (Every Which Way But Ed), and a Hot Dog (Ed Edd y Edaurdo (Que Diablos?!)) shows up. *According to the Southeast Asia trailer, Plank is driving a bus! (Which adds to the mystery of Plank.) The bus is going for "Vengance", meaning Plank also wants revenge on the Eds. Plank is shown with many cracks in his body. *Jonny and Plank's alter-egos, Captain Melonhead and Splinter the Wonderwood, return in the movie. *Eddy’s Brother is the first character outside of the twelve main human characters who appears on-screen, and is voice by somebody out of the regular cast. *Eddy's brother's name is not revealed in the movie - even in the credits, he's still refered to as Eddy's brother. Video Gallery Trailers Video:Ed Edd n Eddy's big picture show Trailer REAL!|The first trailer for the movie, in Danish. Video:CN Australia June 2009|The second trailer, part of a CN ad in Australia. Video:Big Picture SHow SE Asia trailer|The Southeast Asia trailer, also used in Australia, the best quality trailer yet. See also For those of you who want to spoil the movie for everyone else, *Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show (with spoilers) Category:Episodes Category:Featured Articles